The present invention relates to a composition for attracting female tropical root weevils (and/or repelling male tropical root weevils), containing (±)-linalool, cis-3-hexen-1-ol, and carvacrol, and optionally a carrier or carrier material known in the art.
The present invention also relates to a method for attracting female tropical root weevils to an object or area, involving treating the object or area with a composition containing a female tropical root weevil attracting effective amount of (±)-linalool, cis-3-hexen-1-ol, and carvacrol, and optionally a carrier or carrier material. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for repelling male tropical root weevils from an object or area, involving treating the object or area with a composition containing a male tropical root weevil repelling effective amount of (±)-linalool, cis-3-hexen-1-ol, and carvacrol, and optionally a carrier or carrier material.
The tropical root weevil Diaprepes abbreviatus (L. 1758) (Coleoptera: Curculionidae) is a phytophagous insect which feeds on at least 270 plant species (Martorell, L. F., Annotated food plant catalog of the insects of Puerto Rico, 1976, Agr. Exp. Stat., University of Puerto Rico; Simpson S. E., et al., Environ. Entomol., 25: 333-349 (1996)). D. abbreviatus has been a pest in the Caribbean Islands since the early 19th century, feeding on economically important crops such as guava, coffee, sugar cane, lime, corn, sweet potato, and cotton (Lapointe, S. L., Manejo Integrado de Plagas y Agroecología (Costa Rica), 71: 106-111 (2004)). In 1964, D. abbreviatus weevil was introduced into the southern part of United States where it is considered a major threat to orange crops (Lapointe 2004) and ornamental trees (Mannion, C., et al, Florida Entomol., 86(2): 165-173 (2003)). Prior to pupation, D. abbreviatus larvae live in the soil and feed on roots causing damage that can result in the death of mature trees. When larval development is completed, adults emerge from the soil to feed upon foliage where aggregation, mate encounter, and oviposition take place. Eventually, new born larvae fall to the ground and enter the soil (Lapointe, S. L., and J. P. Shapiro, Florida Entomol., 82: 291-299 (1999)), thus reinitiating the life cycle.
While some methods are available to control and detect this invasive insect (McCoy, C. W., et al, 2006 Florida Citrus Pest Management Guide: Citrus Root Weevils, IFAS, University of Florida ENY611, pp. 5 (2005)), new knowledge is needed to enhance sustainable pest management strategies.
We have found that a composition containing (±)-linalool, cis-3-hexen-1-ol, and carvacrol, and optionally a carrier or carrier material known in the art, attracts female tropical root weevils and repels male tropical root weevils.